Double Date
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: Meanie Soonhoon Couple Double Date? Seru-seruan menghabiskan hari bersama orang tersayang. GS for Wonwoo and Jihoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Date**

 **At amusement park**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Dilarang Plagiat! Mau Copas? Izin dulu sama saya.**

 **Note : Just for fun. Plot santai seperti biasa. Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung masih terdiam didalam mobilnya, sebelahnya Jihoon duduk manis sembari menarik nafas, ia grogi. Soonyoung melirik kekasih mungilnya yang kelihatan gusar sambil meremas ujung kaos yang dipakai.

" _Mian_ _baby_ , kalau kamu tidak mau juga tak apa."

"Hmm… _ani_ _Oppa_ , aku tak apa" ujar Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, kamu tidak marah?" Soonyoung takut kalau kekasih mungil nan imutnya marah, Jihoon hanya menggeleng.

"Kamu bawa ganti kan?" Soonyoung melirik sebuah tas di bangku belakang.

" _Gwenchana_ " Jihoon mencoba tersenyum.

"Ayo, mereka pasti sudah menunggu" ajak Soonyoung keluar dari mobil, lagi-lagi Jihoon menarik nafas lalu mengikuti Soonyoung keluar dari mobil sambil menunduk. Soonyoung yang melihatnya tidak tega, ia menangkup pipi gembil Jihoon dan menatapnya seolah berkata tidak apa lalu menggandengnya keluar dari parkiran.

" _Baby_ , itu mereka" Soonyoung menggandeng kekasihnya mendekati Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah menunggu.

"Jihoonie!" Wonwoo memeluk sahabatnya yang lebih pendek dari dia sampai kesulitan bernafas.

"Yak, Wonwoo-ya sudah-sudah kasihan _my_ _baby_ " omel Soonyoung lalu Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan.

"Aaaahh _neomu_ _yeppeo_ " Wonwoo tertawa melihat penampilan Jihoon dan melirik ke arah Soonyoung, yang dilirik seolah cuek.

"Ternyata bajunya pas ya" Mingyu tertawa geli melihat pasangan SoonHoon memakai kaos _couple_ berwarna pink terang.

" _Aigoo_ awas kau Kim" Soonyoung gemas dengan ledekan Mingyu.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Mingyu dan Soonyoung berencana akan Double Date, biar seru mereka bertaruh dengan nilai tugas. Yang dapat nilai rendah harus membayar tiket masuk dan memakai kaos couple berwarna pink bergambar kartun saat kencan nanti._

 _Saat yang dinantikan tiba, mereka berempat berkumpul di sebuah café. Soonyoung dan Mingyu sudah siap dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Dengan harap-harap cemas mereka membuka email dan yang terjadi selanjutnya satu pasangan bersorak girang sementara satu pasangan lagi menunduk lesu._

 _Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak bermasalah kalau harus pakai baju couple tapi tidak untuk warnanya. Begitupula dengan Jihoon, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai anak SMP dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil karena harus memakai kaos bergambar kartun._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

Hari masih pagi, mereka berempat berkumpul didepan pintu masuk Everland, salah satu taman bermain terbesar di Korea.

"Ya, jangan sedih begitu, lihat kita berdua juga pakai kaos couple" Mingyu memamerkan kaosnya yang kembaran dengan Wonwoo. Mereka memakai kaos dengan warna biru tua polos dengan logo merk, dipadukan dengan celana denim warna biru. Kedua pasangan itu terlihat serasi satu sama lain seperti melihat ada 2 tim. Tim pink dan biru, sudah mirip seperti pemain Running Man.

"Aishh tapi kaos yang kalian pakai tidak kekanakan" Soonyoung masih mengomel, sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo tertawa geli.

"Sudahlahkitamasuksaja" Jihoon menengahi lalu Soonyoung pergi membeli tiket masuk.

Saat mereka masuk disambut pegawai perempuan yang memakai dress model _vintage_ klasik lengkap dengan kaos kaki putih panjang ditambah sepatu pantofel hitam dan _boater_ _hat_ sambil tersenyum kepada pengunjung dan kedua tangan mereka dadah-dadah kesemua pengunjung yang baru masuk area.

Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu saat kedapatan melihat Mingyu saling tersenyum kepada salah satu pegawai disitu yang kelihatan manis.

"Iya sayang" Mingyu meringis menengok ke arah Wonwoo yang senyum-senyum dengan lirikannya yang tajam. Mingyu mawas diri jangan sampai Wonwoo marah.

" _Baby_ , kamu mau naik apa?" tanya Soonyoung sembari memegang peta.

"Terserah saja" jawab Jihoon pasrah.

"Kamu kenapa? Kita mau senang-senang jangan cemberut begitu" Soonyoung mengelus rambut Jihoon.

"Itu, aku risih banyak yang memperhatikan kita" Jihoon melirik setiap orang yang berlalu lalang sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka pasti berfikir kalau aku yang memaksa kamu pakai baju begini"

" _Baby_ , anggap saja mereka tidak ada ya. Sudah jangan pedulikan oke?" lalu Jihoon tersenyum.

"Mingyu-ya kamu mau naik wahana apa?" Soonyoung meminta pendapat, yang diminta pendapat sedang asyik berselfie ria dengan Wonwoo.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu! Memorimu keburu penuh sebelum kita selesai bermain" Soonyoung mengomel.

"Haha, _mianhae_. Kenapa _hyung_?"

" _Aigoo_ , tumben kamu panggil begitu biasanya langsung panggil nama"

"Itu karena kamu sudah berbaik hati mentraktir aku dan Wonwoo bermain disini" Mingyu senyum-senyum.

"Aissh menjijikan kau Kim"

"Sebaiknya kita jalan saja dulu" Wonwoo memberi saran.

"Aku setuju" Jihoon menyetujui lalu mengampit lengan Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung tersenyum malu.

"Ayo _baby_ , kita bermain sampai puas"

Disaat mereka berempat berjalan tanpa tujuan masih bingung mau naik apa, mereka melewati kios kecil yang menjual suvernir.

" _Oppa_ , aku mau itu" mata Jihoon berbinar melihat bando-bando yang dipajang.

"Aahhh _yeppeuda_ , sayang aku juga mau" Wonwoo tak kalah histeris minta dibelikan juga kepada Mingyu sambil menarik lengan Mingyu lalu berlari kecil mendekati bando-bando itu. Lalu mereka berdua sibuk mencoba bando-bando lucu berbagai bentuk telinga hewan sementara Soonyoung dan Mingyu hanya terdiam melihatnya.

" _Aigoo_ , belum apa-apa mereka sudah heboh" Soonyoung berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita harus sabar _hyung_ " Mingyu menepuk bahu Soonyoung lalu menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Mingyu bagus mana? Ini atau ini?" Wonwoo minta pendapat bando mana yang paling bagus.

"Yang mana saja semua bagus kalau kamu yang pakai sayang"

"Aahhh yang mana, semuanya lucu" Wonwoo bersikap imut sambil menatap Mingyu dengan jarak lumayan dekat, kalau bukan ditempat umum sudah habis wajah Wonwoo dicium Mingyu.

"Yang ini saja" Mingyu menunjuk bando telinga macan.

"Eh, macan? Kenapa? Aku pikir yang panda bagus"

" _Ani_ , macan saja"

"Wonwoo-ya macan kan galak" ujar Soonyoung lalu Wonwoo melirik tajam ke Mingyu.

" _Ani_ sayang, macan kan manis dan cantik seperti kamu" goda Mingyu lalu Wonwoo tersenyum malu. Sementara Soonyoung dan Jihoon terkekeh geli, Mingyu menendang betis Soonyoung lalu menunjukkan _evil_ _smirk_ agar Soonyoung menjaga mulutnya.

" _Oppa_ ini bagus?" Jihoon meminta pendapat.

" _Kawaaiiii, Jihoon kuma chan_ …" Soonyoung memekik gemas melihat Jihoon memakai bando telinga beruang. Lalu Mingyu dan Soonyoung membayar bando masing-masing kekasihnya.

"Sayang, aku mau naik itu!" Wonwoo teriak sambil menunjuk wahana kursi gantung seperti di tempat ski.

"Sky Way" ujar mereka berbarengan saat didepan antrian.

"Sepertinya menarik" Soonyoung bersemangat diikuti anggukan yang lain lalu mereka antri untuk naik.

"Yak, itu muat berempat, kita bersama saja jangan berpencar" ajak Soonyoung.

" _Nee…_ " jawab Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Jihoon berbarengan.

"Aissh kenapa aku jadi seperti sedang mengasuh kalian"

"Karena kau yang paling tua disini _hyung_ " ledek Mingyu. Wonwoo dan Jihoon tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aisshh dasar"

Lalu mereka berempat naik dalam satu kursi dengan posisi Mingyu dan Soonyoung dipinggir sementara para gadis ditengah.

"Oppa foto" Jihoon meminta foto saat sedang berada diatas.

" _Arasseo_ , _hana_ _dul_ _set_ " mereka berfoto bersama.

"Yak, _Oppa_ kenapa aku kelihatan nyempil tidak jelas" Jihoon ngambek dengan hasil fotonya.

"Ya kita coba lagi ya"

" _Chakkaman_ , biar aku saja yang foto" Mingyu menawarkan diri.

"Haha benar ada Mingyu! Kita fotopun tak perlu tongsis haha!"

"Aisshh…" wajah Mingyu berubah masam, Wonwoo hanya menyender manja ke pundak Mingyu sejak naik sambil tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil yang tak ada habisnya, sementara Jihoon mencubit kekasihnya.

"Ah _mianhae_ Mingyu-ya ini kau yang ambil gambar" Soonyoung mengoper ponselnya sampai ke Mingyu. Lalu mereka berfoto lagi dan Jihoon tampak puas dengan hasilnya.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Soonyoung saat mereka sudah turun.

" _Ne_ , _oppa_ " Jihoon tersenyum hingga matanya tidak terlihat dan membuat Soonyoung makin gemas.

" _Oppa_ , ayo kita lihat panda" ajak Jihoon.

"Panda? Dimana ya?" Soonyoung membuka peta.

" _Kajja_ lewat sini, ayo Mingyu, Wonwoo kita lihat panda" ajak Soonyoung seperti _tour_ _guide_. Lalu mereka melihat panda yang menjadi salah satu ikon Everland.

Setelah puas melihat panda mereka berkeliling lagi melihat hewan-hewan lain masih di area Zoo Topia sambil berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Mingyu-ya bagaimana kalau kita kesitu" Soonyoung menunjuk gerbang berkepala macan dan singa.

"Safari World?" tanya Mingyu heran, sementara Soonyoung cengar-cengir.

"Ayo kita masuk" ujar Wonwoo bersemangat menarik tangan Mingyu yang sedari tadi terus digenggam.

"Oh benar kan Wonwoo pasti suka" Soonyoung masih terkekeh.

" _Oppa_ jangan membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur" Jihoon melirik tajam sambil berbisik.

" _Gwencahana_ , kita disini kan untuk senang-senang". Lalu mereka berempat masuk menaiki bus yang disediakan untuk berkeliling melihat macan, singa, dan beruang.

"Aisshh, dasar kau Kwon" Mingyu sedikit kesal setelah mengerti yang dimaksud Soonyoung. Ia melirik Wonwoo takut kekasihnya cemberut atau marah. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, malah Wonwoo terlihat senang dan sibuk foto bersama macan yang ia temui dari dalam bis.

"Mingyu-ya lihat ada harimau putih. Aaahhh _neomu_ _yeppeo_ " Wonwoo sangat bersemangat dengan apa yang dilihat. Soonyoung tertawa, Mingyu menoyor kepala Soonyoung yang duduk didepan.

"Owh sayang lihat disitu ada beruang hahaha" ujar Mingyu bersemangat.

"Oh ada beruang juga ya" Soonyoung heran dan baru sadar saat membaca peta memang ada keterangan beruang.

"Benar disini ada beruang, karena beruang termasuk hewan buas" ujar pemandu didalam bis. Tawa Mingyu pecah mendengar penjelasan sang pemandu.

Jihoon melirik tajam kearah Soonyoung. " _Baby_ , kamu itu beruang yang paling imut dan manis tidak seperti mereka, sungguh" Soonyoung menelan ludah sambil melirik bando yang dikenakan Jihoon. Jihoon mencubit gemas lengan Soonyoung. Niat hati ingin meledek Mingyu mengajak ke kandang macan malah ia yang kena amukan kecil dari kekasihnya.

"Kita kemana lagi?" tanya Soonyoung setelah mereka keluar.

"Tadi aku lihat dipeta ada taman bunga, ayo kesana kita foto-foto" ajak Wonwoo bersemangat.

" _Kajja_ , kita kesana" Jihoon setuju, pada dasarnya tiap perempuan pasti menyukai bunga.

"Oke" jawab Soonyoung dan Mingyu berbarengan.

" _Baby_ , _gwenchana_?" Soonyoung terlihat khawatir sepertinya Jihoon lelah berjalan karena kondisi jalanan yang menanjak dan menurun membuat kaki pegal.

" _Gwenchana_ _oppa_ " Jihoo meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku gendong ya, ayo naik" Soonyoung berjongkok.

" _Gwenchana_ _oppa_ " tolak Jihoon malu.

" _Ani_ , _ppali_ naiklah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berjalan didepan" lalu Jihoon menurut ber- _piggyback_ ala drama korea.

"Sayang, kamu berani naik itu?" Mingyu menunjuk roller coaster.

"Ayo kita coba" Wonwoo bersemangat. Lalu Mingyu mencari Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang jauh tertinggal dibelakang.

"Jihoonie, _gwenchana_?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir karena melihat Jihoon digendong Soonyoung.

"Tak apa, ia hanya lelah berjalan" jawab Soonyoung, lalu Wonwoo dan Mingyu kompak ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, apa kalian mau mencoba itu?" Mingyu menunjuk wahana roller coaster.

" _Baby_ , kamu mau naik itu?"

"Hmm tapi aku takut"

" _Gwenchana_ nanti pegang tanganku saja kalau takut"

"Oke" Jihoon setuju lalu mereka masuk mengantri untuk naik T Express. Setelah teriak-teriak sampai serak mereka melanjutkan ke Four Seasons Garden menuruti permintaan Wonwoo untuk foto ditaman bunga.

.

.

 **Meanie** **side**

"Mingyu…. Capee…. Hausss…" Wonwoo merengek sambil mengibas rambut panjangnya dan menghapus peluh keringat yang menetes diwajah putih mulusnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mingyu membuka tas ranselnya dan memberikan air minum pada Wonwoo.

"Kamu duduk disana ya" Mingyu menunjuk bangku didekat taman.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau beli es krim buat tuan putri cantikku, kamu mau kan?"

"Maaauuu" Wonwoo tersenyum senang lalu mengikuti perintah Mingyu untuk menunggu dibangku taman. Sementara Soonyoung sudah menghilang masuk ke toko permen bersama Jihoon.

Wonwoo menggulung rambut panjangnya keatas tidak lupa memakai 'jedai' alias jepitan badai. Tak lama Mingyu datang membawa dua es krim vanilla dan coklat, ia juga membeli kipas.

"Kamu mau yang mana sayang? Sengaja aku beli dua rasa biar kamu bisa pilih"

"Hmm… aku mau rasa vanilla" lalu Wonwoo mulai memakan eskrimnya. Wonwoo begitu menikmati es krimnya tanpa sadar sisa es krim menempel disisi bibirnya.

"Sayang, lihat sini deh" Mingyu menyentuh dagu Wonwoo dan mengarahkan kearahnya.

 _Chupp_ ~~~

Mingyu mencuri ciuman dari bibir Wonwoo, Wonwoo terdiam seketika raut wajah Wonwoo memerah malu.

"Ternyata rasa vanilla manis ya dibanding coklat" Mingyu mengecap dari sisa es krim yang dicurinya dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Kamu gila ya! Ini kan ditempat umum!" Wonwoo memukul gemas bahu Mingyu sementara Mingyu hanya tertawa geli seolah tanpa rasa berdosa.

Wonwoo menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia merasa sangat malu.

"Udah ah sayang, jangan ditutup gitu. Tuh kan es krimnya mencair" Mingyu merapatkan duduknya dengan Wonwoo lalu mengipas-ngipas ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih memerah lalu ia bersembunyi dalam dekapan Mingyu hingga membuat Mingyu merasa geli dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Mingyu memeluknya sambil menghabiskan es krimnya lalu mengipas-ngipas punggung Wonwoo sambil sesekali mengelus punggungnya.

Saat Wonwoo sudah merasa dingin dengan wajahnya ia bersandar pada Mingyu lalu menghabiskan es krimnya yang masih tersisa.

"Tuh kan tangan kamu kotor kan kena es krim" Mingyu membersihkan sisa es krim ditangan Wonwoo pakai tissu basah agar tidak lengket.

.

.

 **Soonhoon** **side**

Setelah berfoto ditaman bunga Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon masuk ke toko permen.

" _Baby_ , kita masuk kesitu yuk. Ada AC didalam sekalian ngadem"

"Wonwoo-ya mau ikut ke toko itu?" ajak Jihoon.

" _Ani_ , kamu saja" Wonwoo menolak. Lalu pasangan Soonhoon masuk ke toko permen.

" _Oppa_ banyak sekali jenis permennya"

"Hmmm kalau kamu mau pilih saja"

Mereka berkeliling melihat-lihat akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan membeli permen jelly yang berwarna warni dan Soonyoung membayarnya.

"Wonwoo sama Mingyu kemana?" Jihoon mencari keberadaan dua sahabatnya ketika sudah selesai membeli permen.

" _Baby_ , itu mereka bukan?" Soonyoung menunjuk ke arah dua sejoli yang sedang duduk dibangku taman walau hanya kelihatan punggungnya tapi mereka hapal postur tubuh dan warna baju yang di pakai.

"Ah benar, itu mereka" Jihoon dan Soonyoung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya namun saat sudah agak dekat mereka dikejutkan dengan sikap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mencium bibir Wonwoo. Langkah mereka terhenti, saat itu memang tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Oh.." Jihoon berkomentar.

"Yaiks dasar Kim tidak ingat dimana dia" Soonyoung ikut berkomentar.

Kejadian selanjutnya Wonwoo memukul Mingyu.

"Bagus Wonwoo-ya" ujar Jihoon. Soonyoung melirik ke Jihoon dan melihat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya kearah kedua sahabatnya.

Kejadian selanjutnya Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dan melihat Mingyu tertawa geli membuat pasangan Soonhoon menjadi jengah.

"Ayo _baby_ , kita duduk disana saja. Biarkan saja mereka berdua". Soonyoung memilih bangku yang agak jauh karena mereka merasa risih dengan pemandangan tadi.

"Kaki kamu kesini, biar aku pijat" Soonyoung memijat kaki Jihoon yang pegal dipangkuannya sementara Jihoon menyender pada sisi pegangan bangku sembari makan permen jelly yang baru dibeli.

" _Baby_ , kamu jangan kebanyakan makan permen"

" Memang kenapa? Kan ini kamu yang belikan ya aku makan"

"Iya memang harus dimakan"

"Trus, kalau tidak boleh dimakan, ini dikembalikan?"

"Bukan begitu _baby_ "

"Lalu?"

"Takut kamu tambah manis kalau kebanyakan makan permen, nanti banyak semut yang mengerubung" jawab Soonyoung sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jihoon tidak mempan dengan gombalan Soonyoung, ia malah memasukkan permen jelly ke mulut kekasihnya saat tertawa hingga membuat kekasihnya tersedak.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghampiri Soonyoung yang sedang buka jasa pijat.

"Jihoonie, aku mau ke toko suvenir. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Iya aku mau" lalu Jihoon menurunkan kakinya dari pangkuan Soonyoung lalu menarik Wonwoo menjauh dari Mingyu.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kamu menarik aku begitu?" Wonwoo heran dengan sikap Jihoon.

" _Ani_ , aku hanya tidak mau kamu hamdan sebelum waktunya"

"Hamdan?"

"Ya, hamil duluan" jawab Jihoon datar. Wonwoo bingung dengan jawaban Jihoon tapi ia tidak bertanya lagi karena saat masuk toko mereka sudah heboh melihat pernak-pernik. Mingyu dan Soonyoung mengekor para gadis.

"Sayang lihat! Lucu ya, aku mau beli buat _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ " Wonwoo menunjukkan gantungan kunci bulat bertuliskan Everland Resort dan didalamnya berisi air dan panda kecil.

"Eh, adik kamu tidak dibelikan?"

"Hmm, ah ini saja cocok buat dia" Wonwoo mengambil miniatur bus kecil bermotif kulit macan seperti bus yang mereka tumpangi saat di Safari World.

"Eoh, tidak salah sayang? Ini kan mainan anak-anak"

"Ani, dia pasti suka. Dia suka mengoleksi benda-benda miniatur" Wonwoo tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Mingyu tersenyum balik sambil mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo.

.

.

" _Oppa_ aku lapar"

"Aku juga" rengek kedua gadis itu setelah belanja suvenir.

" _Kajja_ kita beli makan, kamu mau makan apa _baby_?"

"Apa saja, _fastfood_ juga boleh. Tadi aku lihat banyak restoran burger"

"Oh kamu mau makan burger? Mingyu, Wonwoo kalian mau makan apa? Ada usul?"

"Kita ikut saja _hyung_ " Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengikuti dari belakang menuju restoran. Wonwoo mengampit lengan Mingyu, tangan Mingyu sibuk mengipas-ngipas pakai kipas yang baru dibeli agar kekasihnya tidak gerah lagi.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka melanjutkan berkeliling lagi mencoba wahana yang lain dan menonton parade. Mereka pulang saat hari sudah gelap. Mereka bermain seharian, walau tubuh mereka merasakan lelah tapi tidak terpancar dari raut wajah empat anak muda itu. Mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpisah dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon ditempat parkir. Seperti biasa Mingyu mengantar pulang kekasih cantik dan manisnya dulu, begitupula Soonyoung mengantar kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

Mingyu terlihat lelah tapi ia harus mengantar Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo malah tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Mingyu…"

"Iya sayang"

"Mingyu…"

"Kenapa sayang?" Mingyu melirik kesebelah, mata Wonwoo masih terpejam.

"Mingyu, aku mau _churros_! Itu disitu beliin _churros_ " Wonwoo mengigau minta dibelikan cemilan.

"Ya ampun, kamu mengigau?" Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat Wonwoo, ia menyetir sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tadi kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau mau beli jajan" Mingyu bermonolog mengingat Wonwoo sempat melirik kios kecil yang menjual cemilan di Everland.

.

.

"Kaki kamu masih sakit?"

"Iya _Oppa_ pegal"

"Sini aku pijat lagi" tangan Soonyoung mengarah ke kaki Jihoon.

"Ih _Oppa_ kamu kan lagi nyetir" Jihoon mengomel sambil memukul Soonyoung.

"Hehehe iya _baby_ , aku lupa"

"Aku berkeringat banyak hari ini, kamu tidak kebauan kan _baby_?" Soonyoung mengendus-endus kaosnya.

"Bau sih tapi aku suka" jawab Jihoon cuek.

"Hahaha aku juga suka aroma tubuhmu _baby_ " lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Oh, kemarin aku beli cd baru coba kamu stel _baby_ ada disitu"

Jihoon mencari cd yang dimaksud lalu menyetelnya di player.

"Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom" mereka bernyanyi bersama dimobil.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note** :

Annyeong readers yang manis-manis seperti senyumnya dek Wonwoo, finally update juga walau sempet males bikin ff lagi karena ada masalah sedikit beberapa hari yang lalu tapi sudah selesai (semoga 'ga kejadian lagi).

Ff ini murni dari isi kepalaku sendiri walau sudah banyak yang bikin dengan latar amusement park, saat bikin ff ini dibantu peta Everland _(bolehnya_ _pinjem),_ acara dedek SF9 yang main di Everland _(ada di youtube)_ , dan pengalaman pribadi _(_ _ **penting**_ _!)_

Thank's yang udah mau baca ff ini, makasih banget yang selalu kasih review walau ga banyak berkebalikan dari viewers yang banyak hehehe, ditambah yang memfavorit dan memfollow ff karyaku, kalian moodbooster aq #hug

Special thank's for my sister **Cha** **ChrisMon,** tanpa semangat dan dorongan mana mungkin aq mau lanjut nulis lagi. Idenya sudah tersalurkan ya hihihi…

 **Monday, 9 Jan 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double** **Date**

 **At** **Myeongdong**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Chinen Yuri (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Dilarang Plagiat!**

 **Note : Just for FUN. Happy Reading Yeorobun! ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat sekawan bertemu janji setelah lama tidak berkumpul karena kesibukan masing-masing. Mereka sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah bekerja merasakan mencari uang.

Wonwoo bekerja disebuah Bank, Mingyu di perusahaan jasa konstruksi, Jihoon bekerja sebagai editor majalah dan Soonyoung membantu di perusahaan ayahnya.

Mereka berkumpul tanpa membawa kendaraan, naik kendaraan umum lebih berasa untuk melepas kangen lama tidak main bersama.

"Wonwoo-ya lihat ada yang jual permen." Jihoon mengajak Wonwoo mendekati penjual yang sedang menunggu pelanggan datang.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon melihat apa saja isi dagangan di mobil pick up itu yang berisi berbagai permen. Penjual itu memberikan permen gratis sebagai sample untuk dicicipi.

"Yang ini enak, permen apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ini, rasa wijen." Penjual itu memberikan sebungkus permen yang masih utuh ke Wonwoo.

"Berapa harganya?"

"5.000 won saja." penjual itu tersenyum menatap Wonwoo lalu Wonwoo membayarnya.

"Aku mau rasa blueberry." Jihoon mengambil sebungkus permen lalu membayarnya.

" _Kamsahamnida_ _Ahjussi_." Ucap Jihoon dan Wonwoo bebarengan.

" _Aniyo_ , jangan _Ahjussi_ tapi _Oppa_."

" _Mwo_?" Jihoon dan Wonwoo saling pandang dan tertawa.

" _Ne_ , _Oppa_." Jihoon dan Wonwoo tertawa, penjual itu tersenyum senang dipanggil oleh 2 orang gadis. Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang berdiri dekat mereka menahan tawanya.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke café itu." Ajak Soonyoung dan yang lainnya setuju.

"Lumayan lama ya kita tidak kumpul-kumpul lagi." Soonyoung membuka percakapan setelah semua duduk di satu meja bersama dan menikmati pesanan.

"Hmm benar, aku tidak tahu kalau mencari uang itu membuatku sering begadang, mataku sampai juling rasanya memberi titik lampu dan urutan kabel-kabel pada tiap denah." Mingyu curhat dadakan, Wonwoo mengelus punggung kekasihnya memberi semangat.

"Tapi, itu tak jadi masalah alasanku bekerja sudah jelas." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo penuh dengan cinta dan membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu.

"Hmmm sepertinya kalian makin mesra saja." ledek Soonyoung.

"Haah aku pun sama, _Appa_ memperlakukan aku seperti karyawan lain terkadang aku sampai lembur juga."

"Kalau mau jadi orang sukses memang harus merasakan susah dulu _Oppa_." Jihoon memberi semangat.

"Iya _baby_ , terima kasih ya." Soonyoung merangkul bahu Jihoon.

"Sepertinya ada yang makin mesra juga." Mingyu balas meledek.

"Ano… _sumimasen_." Sapa seorang gadis mungil, seperti Jihoon menyapa dengan bahasa jepang. Empat sekawan yang sedang bercanda menengok ke gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan imut, dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai kelihatan sangat feminin.

"Kwon-kun? _Yappari_! aku pikir salah orang ternyata benar." Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis hingga matanya tidak terlihat dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Soonyoung terdiam menatap gadis jepang didepannya, mendadak ia menjadi kikuk.

"Yuri-chan." Soonyoung tak berkedip, gadis itu mengangguk namun tak melepas senyumnya yang sangat cantik. Soonyoung bingung ia bangun dari duduknya, ia grogi. Jihoon hanya diam begitu juga Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" _Ohisashiburi_ _desu_ …" _(lama tak jumpa)_

"Haik, _ohisashiburi_ _desu_." Mereka berdua saling grogi, Soonyoung tersadar ia sedang bersama kekasih dan teman-temannya.

"Ah, Yuri-chan kenalkan ini temanku Mingyu, Wonwoo dan _yeoja_ _chingu_ Jihoon." Soonyoung agak ragu saat mengenalkan Jihoon.

" _Yeoja_ _chingu_? _Koibito_?"

"Hm.. haik" jawab Soonyoung membuat senyuman gadis itu agak memudar.

Soonyoung mengerti ada yang salah. " _Gomen_."

"Hmmm… _daijoubu_ _desu_." Gadis itu menggelang dan tersenyum lagi.

" _Hajimemashite_ , ah _Annyeonghaseyo_ nama saya Chinen Yuri. _Yoroshikune_." Gadis bernama Yuri itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dia teman sekolah dan 1 klub dulu di Jepang. _Douzo_." Soonyoung mempersilahkan duduk namun ditolak. Jihoon cuek memainkan sedotan minumannya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya diam. Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Wonwoo. "Sepertinya ada perang dingin." Mingyu berbisik.

"Yuri-chan!" teriak seseorang memanggil.

"Haik!" Yuri menengok ke orang yang memanggil, ia seorang wanita paruh baya memegang pesanan kopi ditangannya.

"Aku pamit." Yuri membungkuk dan Soonyoung ikutan bangun membungkuk.

" _Sayounara_." Yuri tersenyum sebelum berpisah, Mingyu dan Wonwoo membalas senyuman, Jihoon masih diam.

Mereka terdiam sejak Yuri pergi, suasana menjadi canggung.

"Wonwoo-ya, temani aku belanja ya." Ajak Jihoon.

"Eoh, mau beli apa?" Wonwoo bingung.

"Mingyu-ya aku pinjam Wonwoo ya."

Mingyu menendang kaki Soonyoung dan memberi kode. " _Baby_ , kamu mau kemana? Sama aku saja ya."

"Aku mau sama Wonwoo sudah lama tidak jalan berdua."

"Hei, mau beli apa? Biar aku yang bayar, ini kartu aku pegang saja." Soonyoung mengeluarkan dompet dan memberi kartu kredit ke Jihoon.

"Aku punya uang sendiri." Tolak Jihoon. Mata Soonyoung berkedip , ia menelan ludah.

' _Damn, dia ngambek. Aku harus apa?'_ bathin Soonyoung.

"Kamu mau belanja kemana? Hongdae? Dongdaemun? Myeongdong? Ah bagaimana kalau kita ke Myeongdong saja. Disana banyak toko, kamu bisa belanja. Sekalian kita nonton Nanta Show, bagaimana? Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga ikut, iya kan?"

Jihoon kelihatan berfikir, tawaran Soonyoung membuatnya luluh namun ia tetap memasang wajah dingin. Soonyoung meminta bantuan ke Wonwoo.

"Jihoonie, sepertinya menarik kalau kita double date lagi. Iya kan sayang?"

"Hmm, iya aku ikut kamu saja sayang selama itu sama kamu, asal tidak melompat ke jurang saja." Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo mencubit perut Mingyu.

"Hmm baiklah."

Soonyoung bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Jihoon, lantas mereka semua pergi keluar dari café menuju halte naik bis.

.

.

Mereka berempat sudah sampai di Myeongdong, suasana saat itu seperti biasa selalu ramai. Hari semakin sore semakin ramai, pedagang makanan mulai menggelar makanannya dari gerobak-gerobak mereka.

Tua-muda berlalu lalang, keluar-masuk ke toko disepanjang jalan atau sekedar jalan-jalan sambil menikmati cemilan. Mereka berempat sudah sampai didepan gedung bertuliskan Nanta.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu membeli tiket.

"Pertunjukkan masih 1 jam lagi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" usul Mingyu.

"Kita jalan masing-masing ya." Soonyoung cengar-cengir.

" _Arasseo_." Mingyu menyetujui.

"Oke, kita ketemu lagi disini jam 4 oke." ujar Soonyoung

Lalu mereka berpisah.

.

.

" _Baby_ , kamu mau kemana dulu? Tadi katanya mau belanja? Mau beli apa hmm?"

"Itu beli BB Cushion."

"Beli dimana?"

"Itu disana toko kosmetik."

"Ya sudah ayo kita kesana."

Soonyoung menuruti permintaan Jihoon agar ia tidak marah lagi. Jihoon sebenarnya sudah tidak marah, karena ia tahu kalau Soonyoung sangat mencintainya. Setelah dibelikan kosmetik, Soonyoung mengajak ke toko lainnya.

.

.

"Sayang, aku mau _crepes_. Itu disana." Wonwoo menunjuk ke penjual makanan yang ramai pembeli.

" _Crepes_ isi pisang, sereal dan nutella itu?"

"Iya." Wonwoo mengangguk dan Mingyu membelikannya.

"Sayang, tadi aku lihat ada strawberry yang dilumuri cokelat disebelah sana. Sepertinya enak, apalagi strawberry korea kan besar-besar." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengunyah crepes.

"Kamu senang banget ngemil ya, ini juga belum habis." Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo selalu minta jajan cemilan tapi tubuhnya tetap langsing. Wonwoo hanya tersipu malu.

.

.

Puas berkeliling sebentar dan menikmati cemilan _street_ _food_ mereka bertemu lagi untuk menonton pertunjukan.

Beruntung mereka dapat dibarisan kedua dari depan, dekat panggung. Mingyu duduk dipinggir, sebelahnya Wonwoo lalu Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, petugas selalu mewanti-wanti agar penonton tidak merekam selama pertunjukan. Kalau ada yang ketahuan maka pertunjukan berhenti.

Lampu mulai dipadamkan, tanda pertunjukan akan dimulai. Diawali dengan rekaman VCR (Video Casette Recorder) menampilkan prolog cerita yang akan ditampilkan oleh pemain tentang persiapan acara pernikahan. Tak lama pemain keluar dengan berpakaian seperti biksu dan memulai ritual berdoa kemudian berganti pakaian koki lengkap dengan topi, dan latar sebuah dapur.

Mereka tidak berbicara, hanya dengan gerakan bahasa tubuh, akrobatik dan gerakan _matrial_ _arts_. Sesekali mereka memainkan peralatan didapur hingga membuat seperti irama musik sambil berteriak. Mereka memotong-motong sayuran dengan keterampilan tangan yang sangat cepat. Kemudian dimasak menjadi satu hidangan.

Penonton seolah terhipnotis dengan para pemain yang berada dipanggung, Soonyoung sangat kagum sambil sesekali berdecak memuji semua pemain.

Diantara pemain laki-laki ada satu pemain perempuan dan ia sangat sexy dengan baju koki yang memperlihatkan perut ratanya. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu dan Soonyoung kompak terbius melihat pemain perempuan itu. Mereka tidak berkedip melihat tubuh gadis itu selain sexy juga jago dalam _martial_ _arts_.

Wonwoo yang menyadari hal itu merasa tidak nyaman, ia menengok ke Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Ternyata Jihoon juga kelihatan kesal, jadi ini alasan kekasihnya mengajak nonton. Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan menonton.

Ditengah acara, pemain mengajak bermain dengan penonton yang hadir. Pemain perempuan yang sexy itu mendekati bangku penonton dan mengajak Mingyu untuk ke panggung. Mata Wonwoo tidak lepas melihat kekasihnya diajak ke panggung, sementara pemain laki-laki mengajak penonton seorang gadis ke atas panggung juga. Wonwoo semakin kesal. Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya bisa diam, Jihoon mengelus lengan Wonwoo untuk menenangkannya.

Suasana semakin ramai dengan keikutsertaan penonton diatas panggung. Bercerita ada 2 tim adu cepat menyusun makanan. Kemudian tim Mingyu menang dan mendapatkan _gift_ dari pemain Nanta. Sebelum kembali ke bangku penonton, para pemain Nanta meledek Mingyu dan gadis penonton itu, mereka disandingkan keduanya seperti pengantin korea, Mingyu memakai topi pengantin, gadis penonton itu memegang bunga dan pemain Nanta bersalaman layaknya tamu undangan.

Penonton sorak sorai tertawa melihat Mingyu dan gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu, sementara Mingyu hanya senyum, sesekali tertawa karena terbawa euforia dari penonton lain yang bertepuk tangan. Tapi tidak untuk Wonwoo yang malas melihatnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Mingyu kembali ke bangku penonton sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo masih terdiam. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, mata mereka beradu dan Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Wonwoo melepas genggaman, Mingyu hanya diam dan menarik nafas.

Pertunjukan hampir selesai, pemain laki-laki melepas baju koki dan memakai kaos tanpa lengan memperlihatkan lengan yang berotot. Penonton kembali bersorak terutama penonton wanita. Jihoon ikut bersorak seolah membalas sikap Soonyoung yang terpesona dengan pemain perempuan tadi. Soonyoung terlihat kesal sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. Sesekali ia memerhatikan lengan pemain Nanta yang berotot membandingkan dengan lengannya sendiri. Ia hanya menarik nafas berusaha sabar.

90 menit pertunjukan yang dibawakan oleh 5 pemain Nanta sangat apik dan semua penonton sangat puas. Pertunjukan selesai dan mereka antri keluar teater.

" _Baby_ , aku juga bisa seperti mereka. Aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam di Taekwondo." pamer Soonyoung.

"Tapi pemain B-Boy tadi sangat keren, mereka semua terlatih." jawab Jihoon cuek.

"Aiisshh aku juga keren, lihat saja nanti. Perut aku kotak-kotak seperti roti sobek sama dengan mereka."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung berdebat terus sejak keluar dari teater tidak peduli dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Jihoon meluapkan rasa kesalnya sejak dari café. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih dalam diam. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Sayang, kamu mau _odeng?_ "

Ditawari cemilan, Wonwoo hanya melirik tajam. "Oh maaf aku lupa, kamu alergi ya?"

"Kamu mau es krim?" Mingyu masih membujuk kekasihnya yang ngambek. Wonwoo hanya diam, namun ia tidak menolak saat Mingyu skinship.

"Sayang, jangan diam saja. Aku lebih senang kalau kamu mengomel, ini pukul saja, cubit juga boleh. Jangan diam begini."

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyu serba salah hanya diam menatap Wonwoo yang berjalan sendiri. Wonwoo menyadari Mingyu tidak ada disebelahnya, ia celingukan mencari kekasihnya ditengah keramaian. Ia juga terpisah dari Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sibuk berdebat sejak keluar dari teater. Wonwoo balik ketempat semula namun Mingyu tidak ada. Ia panik lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ia menelepon Mingyu tapi nadanya sibuk, ia kesal sendiri lanjut mencoba menelepon lagi tapi tidak diangkat. Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya tanda kesal sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Bahu Wonwoo ditepuk seseorang, Wonwoo menoleh dan melihat Mingyu membawa _cotton_ _candy_ kesukaannya sembari tersenyum, Wonwoo memukul pelan tubuh Mingyu. Raut wajah yang semula panik berubah menjadi bersemu merah. Wonwoo menerima _cotton_ _candy_ dengan malu-malu membuat Mingyu merasa gemas lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Kamu darimana?" Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, tangannya menarik baju Mingyu.

"Kamu jalannya cepat sekali, aku panggil tapi kamu tidak dengar sayang. Maaf ya." Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo yang sedang merajuk.

"Ayo pulang, tadi Soonyoung menelepon. Ia sudah pulang dengan Jihoon."

"Hmm…" Wonwoo mengangguk sambil makan _cotton_ _candy_ yang manis.

Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo menjaganya agar tidak bersenggolan dengan orang yang berlalu lalang karena di Myeongdong semakin ramai.

.

.

.

 **END**

Annyeong, disini aku nambah idol jepang Chinen Yuri dari grup Hey!Say!JUMP! Ga tau kenapa kemarin tuh nontonin lagu-lagunya padahal ga ngerti, membernya aja cuma tau 2 orang wkwkwk. Chinen ini member kedua yang enak dilihat setelah Yamada Ryousuke versi aku wkwkwk. Chinen itu imut banget kalo didandani jadi cewe. Pertama kali aku nonton dorama Scrap Teacher itu udah lama banget, dia masih unyu-unyu sekarang udah Manly wkwk…

Draft ini dibikin udah lama tapi kesannya masih datar aja jadi aku tambahin konflik Jihoon cemburu, belum pernah bikin hihi...

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya baca ff ini, yang mau review boleh-boleh aja... ^^.

 **Rabu, 1 Februari 2017**


End file.
